Nightmare
by Nagiru
Summary: Kanda Yuu was used to having nightmares. They were part of his life. The only part of his past that still remained. He was not used to having different nightmares, however.


**Title:** Nightmares.

 **Fandom:** -man.

 **Rating:** T.

 **Category:** M/M.

 **Summary:** Kanda Yuu was used to having nightmares. They were part of his life. The only part of his past that still remained. He was not used to having _different_ nightmares, however.

 **Author's Note:** This is a second in a project of mine. The project being, "how many of my old Yullen stories will I rewrite/translate and post?" — as I said, this is the second of the project. It was actually the last Yullen I wrote, which is why the sex is so much more explicitly implied than in other of my projects. It was written in 2014 (back when I was becoming 15, because that was my age of writing sex scenes, to be completely honest, even if they _sucked_ ), and has been rewritten in October of 2017. It's not, like, my best story, but I didn't hate the rewrite, so, it's okay. Hope you like it, as well.

Also: I know I use both Kanda and Yuu to refer to the character. Since Kanda keeps telling people to "call him Kanda", I do believe he thinks of himself as Kanda, so I kept it like "Kanda" for the first half of the story, which is more Kanda-focused. The second half, however, was in Allen's point of view (ish), and since they're in an already established relationship, I do believe he'd think and refer to Kanda as "Yuu". So, that's the reason for the sudden change. In my mind, at least. Hope you don't mind it.

 **Disclaimer:** The story is mine, only that. is not mine, despite my own tendencies of leaving things unfinished; this one huge mess of hiatus after hiatus belongs to Hoshino, thanks ever so much. I still hold hope that _one day_ we'll be able to discover the ending of that story. One day. Maybe.

 **Warnings:** No Major Warning Apply.

 **Tags:** some angst, implied sex, slash, some fluff maybe, established relationship.

* * *

 **XXX**

The smell lay thick on the air of a disturbingly familiar place. The flowers, overgrown and smelling sickly sweet. Overwhelming, as always. Always the same flowers, always the same smell, always the same huge forms of lotus flowers, looking down at him. And at the unknown person, who would look at him happy and sweet, smiling and kind. It was… the same as always.

The same constricting, restricting, frightening dream as always. The same feeling of uselessness, of helplessness. The same constricting dream that forced him to stay still, legs heavier than a boulder, as the monsters roared into the air, as they creeped closer to her. The same hopeless feeling in his gut as she neared her death, always with the same smile.

The same dream as always, where she'd turn around, to stare accusingly at him, and he would…

Gasp and sit up, shocked with his heart beating fast as the face was turned to him, and he would realize it was just a dream. Just a nightmare.

Just a nightmare from which he'd escaped, just a nightmare, left behind. And then he'd lay back down, heart on his throat, irregular breath making his hair fall over and over his cold lips, as she stared at the ceiling.

It was just a nightmare, and it was _over_ , he tried to convince himself, rolling to the side and pulling the familiar body close, because _he was alive_. Alive and staring at him, grey eyes alive and worried, and it was never this good to see him.

"Yuu? You okay?" he asked kindly, a hand touching Kanda in the face, and. Yes. Yes, it was warm, it wasn't cold, it wasn't drenched in blood, and it was nice.

But he didn't want to talk.

So he surged forward, touching the softness of Allen's skin with his own hands, sighing deeply and breathing in _Allen's scent_ , and ignoring all the questions burning in the back of their minds, because _not now_.

Right now, he just took Allen's lips, pulling him closer, feeling softness and warmth and pleasure. He just took him by the hips, by the soft threads of his hair, a finger against the rapid pulse on his throat, taking in his life. Right now, he just took _Allen_ , because that was what he needed. Not to talk, just to be _sure_.

And Allen, thankfully, gave it to him. Hesitantly at first, maybe, but still willingly, sighing softly against his lips, opening his mouth to deeper exploration, because he _knew_ , as well. Because he knew how his scent was all that Kanda needed, he knew how his taste was a balm, and he knew that the hand on his skin trembled from fears he would rather keep hidden. So Allen did what he could, taking him by the face, projecting his warmth and letting him take his fill, because whatever fears Kanda had, they could deal with it later.

Later, after they were both out of breath and sated.

"Another nightmare?" Allen asked quietly, nuzzling closer to Kanda's neck when they pulled apart, breathing in the muskiness of Kanda's sweat, feeling the hair against his skin, and just basking into his being. "What can I do for you?"

He didn't hear as much as he felt how Kanda tsked, but he smiled softly either way, feeling the sharp tug on his hair. "You could start by _not talking_ , Moyashi," Kanda grumbled, staring him down with that adorable frown of his, with those sharp eyes that seemed hotter than ever, with those lips pulled tight.

And Allen allowed him, smiling and pulling him closer. He could do "no talk" as well.

 **.**

The sun hit him in the face like an alarm directly out of hell, and Allen swore sharply before opening his eyes. The window was all the way on the _other_ side of the room, and the bed felt so comfortable, and the body besides his was so warm, and.

And he got up, rolling his eyes, and went to pull the curtains closed, because he didn't think Yuu should be awoken by the sunrays as well, and he looked so _beautiful_ on his bed like that, dark hair over white sheets, such a serene look on such a harsh face. For once, Yuu looked _peaceful_ , and Allen wouldn't dare to let nature screw that up.

… Him, on the other hand…

He grinned, sitting down next to his own sleeping beauty, and kissed him just slightly, just a soft brush of lips, because it never took long to wake him up. And because he always looked so _adorable_ all sleepy and messy and…

"Yuu," he called quietly, feeling Yuu's soft breath against his face. "Wake up, Yuu…"

He pecked at his lips again, laying down over his body and resting his head on his chest. He sounded peaceful, as well. He felt warm under him, all hard planes and soft skin, and he was _gorgeous_ , and Allen smiled happily at this rare image, even while he continued poking and massaging away at him, trying to rose the grouchy swordsman up.

"Come _on_ , I know you're awake, but get _up_ , lazy ass," he pouted and kicked away at him, trying for the last time before thinking it was time to play it up.

Thankfully, Yuu decided enough was enough, and opened up his eyes with a lazy smirk at that time, which both relieved Allen and made him huff, because _of course_ , that bastard.

"I've been awake since you got up, Moyashi," Yuu said, voice husky with sleep and hair tousled around, but eyes sharp enough under the mist of sleep, and hands firm on his hips. "Now, do tell why you bother me so much."

Allen grinned happily, nuzzling at his chin. "Happy birthday, Yuu," he cheerfully announced, chuckling at Yuu's huff. "I will celebrate it with you, whether you like it or not, so you better get up soon."

Pulling back just in time to see Yuu's smirk, Allen wasn't all that surprised when he was pulled down for a deep kiss that stole his breath away in moments, mixing this bitter taste of morning breath with the familiar taste that was all Yuu's — a mix of spices and green tea, he supposed, something homely and _hot_ , that always left Allen panting and aching.

"I don't feel like getting up from the bed. This is such an advantageous place for what _I_ have in mind," Yuu drawled humorously, that smug smirk threatening to show on his face once again, Allen rolled his eyes at him. "Now, if you're so _insistent_ that we celebrate…"

Allen grinned; he could do that, as well. He knew he'd be able to convince him to get out of the room, later, when they got too hungry to keep going, anyway, so, why not let him have this _birthday wish_ for the moment? It's not like it was such a _burden_ , anyway. Just, you know. A pain in the ass. (Hah).

"I hate you," he announced with a happy grin, seeing how Yuu smirked broadly at that, before surging down to take his lips for himself. "Now, you said something about plans…?"

He felt Yuu's chuckle under his lips, and curled a hand around his shoulder for support, feeling fingers digging deep into his hipbones. He laughed as well, when Yuu's nosed over his throat, elated to have _this_ , elated to have such a burning need, such a warm feeling in his chest. He thrusted up, a smile on his face, and eyes fixed on Yuu's face as they connected, and Yuu mouthed around his ear, murmuring endearments all of his own, promises and oaths that he'd never break, swearing lowly because of _them_.

And then Allen laid back, panting and elated, while Yuu laid over him, pulling at his hair and kissing sweaty skin, and he felt _complete_.

Complete and happy and.

"Don't you _dare_ to die before me," Yuu threatened harshly, voice sounding broken and scared, and.

And Allen felt so damned _happy_ , just as his heart clenched for Yuu, because this was a familiar feeling. This was a familiar fear. This was a familiar nightmare.

And even when he had no power to stop it, if it were to happen, he still promised, because he knew that's what Yuu needed to hear.

"I won't."


End file.
